Misunderstood
by Blaze2Sage
Summary: [oneshot] What happens when a child thinks his father is cheating on his mother? He tells everyone of course! [Nejiten][Slight SasuSaku]


Dedication: Tenten4Neji

Story status: Chapter one/One-shot

Pairing: Neji/Tenten, slight Sasuke/Sakura

Summary: What happens when a child thinks his father is cheating on his mother? He tells everyone of course!

Note: Happy birthday Tenten4Neji

**Misunderstood **

"It's been a while since we met with the others," said a long black haired man with deep voice. He stood above a woman slightly shorter then him with a grin. The man had clear eyes and a stern face with a scowl. The woman had a happy face and two buns upon her head

"Come on Neji-kun, there's nothing wrong with that. It has been **five **years since we have gone contact with them seeing we're busy and what not,"

The man name Neji scoffed and put on his blue blazer and his dark blue tie while scowling once more

"Why can't I wear my robe?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully

"Because Hokage-sama asked us to-"

"The Hokage is Naruto," he said dryly interrupting his wife. She glared at him and slapped him on the arm

"And that Naruto had beaten you in the Chunnin exam did he not?" she hissed. He glared back at her and straightens the tie

"Urusai! Help me with this tie at least," She rolled her eyes once more and stood in front him fiddling with the blue tie

"Hmph," scoffs Neji again when Tenten had fixed the tie for him. She smiles at him, he looked very handsome with just casual clothes instead of the traditional robes he had always wore

"Alright Neji-koi, let me get dress," His glare intensify again

"Don't call me **Neji-koi,**" he said dully and crossed his arms across his chest. Tenten's smile grew bigger

"Hai, Koibito," He scowled again and left the room

**Thirty minutes later…**

Neji went upstairs and knocked on his room

"Tenten, you done?"

"Hai!"

He held onto the knob before opening it

"Tori isn't her-" He didn't finish the conversation because he was staring at the beauty in front of him.

His jaw immediately dropped with wide eyes. There, a woman with elegant beauty had her hair down and her pink kimono slightly showing some skin

"Neji-koi?" her angel voice had said. Neji puts on his blank face and dumbly pointed out

"You put your hair down,"

"H-hai," Neji shuts his eyes and counted the numbers in head thinking it was a dream

'_I married a beauty!'_

He opened his eyes and shuts the door behind him

"Nej-Neji we're going to be lat-"

"Screw it," With his mouth covering hers and his arms around her waist, they didn't care about the reunion anymore

**A few minutes later…**

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! I'm home!" screamed out a thirteen-year-old boy. He scours the house but sees no one. The longhaired boy decided to go upstairs trying to tell them that he's ready for the party

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Are you at the party already?" He blinks and was about to pass his parent's room until he heard his father voice in there

"Tou-san?" He squeaks while opening a crack at the door. His eyes went saucers when he saw his father with another woman!

"TOU-SAN!"

"Tori!" Neji and Tenten were too preoccupy to notice their son's chakra

"ZOMG!"

Before Neji and Tenten could explain to their son, he rushed out of the house within seconds. Tenten glared at Neji

"It's your fault,"

Neji grinned

"You went with it,"

**Tori**

His eyes welled up with tears when he arrived at the Hokage's palace. Tori's dark long hair was a bit messy, his shirt was a little torn up from kunai practice, and his blue jeans matched with his torn shirt

"Ah Tori have you seen your father and your mother? They haven't arrive!" said the sixth Hokage with a slap on the back. Tori glared at him and walked off

"Geez what's with him?" mutters the Hokage

Tori wiped the tears that were about to fall out when he saw Hana Uchiha

"Hyuuga-kun what's wrong?"

He glared at her and she was taken back. He had never glared at her before. However her older brother came to rescue and glared at him back.

"She didn't do anything to you Hyuuga so why don't you just go back to your family?" said Hana's older brother, Takashi Uchiha

"Damare! Tou-san is the most horrible person I ever met! I would never go back to that man!" he hissed. Everyone stood quiet while staring at the young Hyuuga

"Wh-what? Neji-nii-san wouldn't do anything to hurt you Tori," said his father's cousin (also his), Hinata Hyuuga

"He…" he felt the tears coming up again but then wiped it away

"I saw him with another woman! What kind of father would cheat on kaa-san!" Everyone gasped dramatically and one in the crowd fainted (random person)

"I-I couldn't see her face…but she had long bright brown hair. How could he do this! How could he do this to me!" Mutters were heard loudly among the crowd but then Rock Lee came to the rescue!

"YOSH! Let's get that bastard teammate of mine! How dare he do this to his poor…poor son and Tenten!"

"Hai!"

**Neji and Tenten**

Neji sneezed for the fifth time and put on his blazer again

"You ok?"

Neji stared with a grin at Tenten who still have her hair still down

"Don't you dare do it again," Tenten hissed

"Our son found us doing-" she nervously said

"Doing…?" Neji said smiling

"Shut up," Tenten glared at him and put on her kimono

"We better hurry then, Tori must've been there already,"

**Tori and the others**

Everyone was crowding around Tori with a sad and pity looks towards him. He just dramatically kept on saying how bad his father was

"Don't worry about it Tori, once Neji gets here we'll set him straight," Lee said with fire in his eyes

"Poor Tenten," Ino said to Sakura and Hinata who both nodded at her

"I can't believe their marriage will end like that," said Hinata drinking some wine

"I-I hope Sasuke would never do that," Sakura said shuffling her feet. That got the girls thinking until a voice interrupted them

"We're here!" said a voice from the door. It was Neji and a woman with long brown hair. Everyone looked disgusted at them. Tori glared at his father and pointed at them

"That's the woman!" he hissed. Neji stepped back and was about to approach him but then everyone blocked him from Neji. Neji glared at them

"Let me approach my son,"

"Son?" said Lee fronting him. Neji groaned while Tenten was confusingly looking at them

"What's going on?" All the glares from everyone suddenly shifted to hers

"You should go home,"

"Yeah we don't need you here!"

"What are you doing with Neji anyways!"

Screams and shouts of anger were shouting at them. They both blinked confusingly and Tenten was about to approach Tori until he shifted back with a glare towards her

"You're that woman!"

"That…woman?" Tenten said confusingly again

"Kuso! Why do you have to come and ruin tou-san and kaa-san's lives!"

"Ruin?" Tenten said angrily

"Hyuuga Tori! You come here with me now!" Neji roared while Tori shook his head furiously

"I don't want to,"

"Come on Tori-" said Tenten

"How do you know my name?" he hissed approaching to her. Tenten glared at him and he glared back

"Hyuuga Tori," she hissed

"What have you been telling to these people?"

Tori's glare hasn't back down and lowly said,

"You ruined my life. You…you…"

He almost broke down crying until Tenten sighed

"Ok. I know you seen your father and I doing…" Tenten coughed nervously but then continued

"You didn't have to tell all of these people about _that_," Tenten's eyes cast down on the ground

Tori's eyes twitched. He didn't want to hear this…this _woman_ talking about his father!

"You are **not** my mother so don't you tell-"

"Whoa, whoa wait right there Tori," said Tenten and inhaled deeply then exhaled. She stared at them all until she realized something

"You…guys…don't recognize me?"

The groups of people glared at her. Tenten sighed and rubbed her forehead while looking for help

"Can someone give me hair bands?"

"Why should we?" hissed Lee

"Here yah go," said Neji giving Tenten the hair bands. She smiled at him and puts her hair up. When they saw the two buns on Tenten, they gasped dramatically

"Kaa-san? That was you?" whispered Tori

Tenten puts her hand upon his head and whispers to him

"Let's never mention this again,"

Neji rolled his eyes and then saw the Konoha boys smiling with a pervert smile. He sweatdropped and puts his hand on the back of his head

"What?"

Tori grinned his biggest smile and began to tell his friends but then when the next generation started giggling, something had gone wrong that is until Sasuke felt a tug on his pants. He stared down with a grin looking at his twelve-year-old daughter, Hana Uchiha

"Tou-san,"

"Hai?"

"Do you do this with Kaa-san?"

Oh how Sasuke feel like killing Tori right now

**End**

If you guys are confused at that last part well Tori goes back to tell his friends about how he was relieved that it was his mother and gave them descriptive details of what he saw. It was a little rushed because I didn't have enough time to finish this before the day ends since today was her birthday. XD

Review please. Arigato!


End file.
